Time and Timelord
by Porphyric Hemophiliac
Summary: A simple Doctor WhoStargate SG-1 crossover. The Doctor arrives in the SGC.
1. Appearance

Time and Timelord

By Porphyric Hemophiliac

Type: Crossover

Series: STARGÅTE SG-1 / Doctor Who

Rating: G

Synopsis: Find out for yourself

Spoilers: SG-1 takes place during the time that Dr. Weir was commander of the SGC. Doctor Who takes place after the final season but before the movie. Ace is not there. Boo hoo.

Copyright: All SG-1 characters and places and stuff are property of MGM Studios. Doctor Who is trademark of John Nathan Turner.

Let the games begin...

Weir was seated at her desk, Rubik's cube in hand. She had solved this puzzle so many times before, and now the whole thing seemed to simply be too complicated to put back. Each time she thought she had it, she turned it over to find that one or two squares was wrong. It just seemed so impossible.

She put the cube down and surveyed her surroundings. Her awards and certificates sat on the various cabinets and hung on the walls.

The speaker on the desk lit up. "Dr. Weir?" It was Walter Davis, the sergeant from upstairs. "We, um, have a...situation in the gate room."

She sat up quickly. "What is it?"

"An object has materialized."

"On my way."

The object was very small, very rectangular, and very blue. It had a small light on top, two doors on the side, and words near the top reading "Police Call Box".

The object had appeared about two feet in front of the Stargate itself. A full security contingent had arrived, with guns all pointed at it.

Davis spoke over the microphone. "It just appeared about a minute ago. Out of nowhere."

There was a long pause as they all waited. Then the doors opened.

Out stepped a man. He was garbed most strangely—a sweater adorned with question marks over a buttoned down shirt with question marks on the collar, striped pants and a tan jacket. He had a bright tan hat, a red scarf, and an umbrella. Its handle was, also, in the shape of a question mark. He held a piece of paper , and was examining it quite closely, acting quite oblivious to the guns as he one-handedly closed and locked the door and started down the bay.

The soldiers raised their guns to the approaching man. This movement caught his attention, and he looked up. He gave the guns a very sour look and then looked over to Dr. Weir.

"Suppose it wouldn't help to say 'I come in peace', would it?" he said in a highly Scottish accent.

Weir was strangely taken aback at the calmness and reassurance the man gave off in an aura of peace he seemed to emit. "Identify yourself."

"The doctor," the man said simply, and stepped forward to take her hand. The soldiers seemed to be in a trance at the newly peaceful atmosphere of the room.

Weir took his hand. "I...who exactly are you?"

The Doctor gave her a slight look of annoyance. "I already told you. I am The Doctor."

"A doctor of what exactly?"

"Some things about everything. Everything about some things. Does it matter?" He looked around the room and his eyes fell upon the Stargate. He gasped silently and walked toward it.

"In all my years...I never thought I'd ever see another one of these."

Weir furrowed her brow at the man. "_Another _one? Where exactly are you from?"

The Doctor spun. "That would be very hard to explain." He looked over his shoulder at the great ring. "On second thought, maybe not. I am from a planet called Galifrey."

Up in the bay, Davis snickered. "Sounds like one of those English folk, don't he? Heh heh—" he stopped and noticed everyone looking at him. "Oh crap! I left the mic on..." he switched it off.

Weir and the team turned back to The Doctor, but he was not there.

Weir looked around. "Where did he—" she spotted him up in the control bay. "Hey! Hey!" she ran around the corner and up the stairs.

The Doctor was being watched very closely by the crewmen. He was examining the glass map near the control board. Each dot represented a planet, along with the point of origin symbol next to each. The Doctor pulled from his pocket a gel pen and made a single dot and a symbol on the map.

Dr. Weir was about to make a comment when an alarm went off. Davis turned to the controls and looked at the screen. He spoke into the microphone.

"Unscheduled offworld activation. Closing Iris."

Weir moved to the control screen. "Any GDO signal?"

Davis shook his head, but just as he did a small beeping noise and a light came on.

"It's SG-1," Davis said, looking up.

"Open it."

The titanium-naquidah alloy iris slowly unfolded and opened, revealing the blue glowing energy field. There was a ripple, and Teal'c, Carter, Jackson, and O'Neal ran though, each smacking directly into the blue police box. O'Neal looked up at the control bay. "CLOSE IT!!!"

The iris shuddered and closed. There was a metallic thump as something his it, and then the wormhole disengaged. Weir and The Doctor went down to the gate room.

O'Neal rubbed his head where he had hit it on the police box' side as Weir and The Doctor entered the room. "What on earth it _that?" _He pointed to the blue object on the gate bay. "Let me guess," He said facetiously, "In order to save money, the SGC sold the iris and replaced it with a big ass phone booth, hoping that any enemy that comes through will hit it and knock the hell out of themselves."

Weir turned to The Doctor. He grinned. "My ship."

As SG-1 moved through the blast doors to get changed, Weir pulled The Doctor aside. "Er, Doctor, I think maybe we should...um...converse in my office before you do anything else. And your ship—"

"—you will find to be light enough to be lifted by four or so of your people. To your office, then, eh?"


	2. Meeting

Time and Timelord

Chapter 2

_Okay, I have received some really good reviews. Thanks so much. Trying to fix my errors, by the way. This one's pretty short. Here we go again..._

"Please sit," Weir instructed The Doctor.

"Of course."

Weir sat as well. "Well, um, Doctor," she began uncertainly, "I am...well...surprised by your appearance. Who are you? And not—" she stopped him from repeating his name again, "—just your name. Who _are_ you? Are you human? What? This is a military installation, Doctor. I can't have ordinary people walking about."

He smiled. "Of course. I, too, worked on a Military installation as well." He pulled from his hat a U.N.I.T. ID badge. He handed it to Weir.

She studied it. "U.N.I.T.? I have friends over in the United Nations Intelligence Taskforce."

The Doctor leaned in slightly. "Really?"

"Yes. And unfortunately—"

The desk speaker came on again. "Dr. Weir?" Davis said.

"Yes?"

"You have a call on private line 3."

Weir looked at The Doctor. "Hold on." She picked up the phone and transferred herself to line 3.

"Dr. Weir here."

"Yes," was the reply, "I know."

"Who is this?"

"This is Alastair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart, former Brigadier General of the United nations Intelligence Taskforce."

"Oh, hello Alastair. How is Doris?"

"Oh, she's fine. However, I must get to business. I have been informed that approximately fifteen minutes ago a large blue telephone box appeared on your Stargate walkway in the embarkation room and that the occupant was a man claiming to be The Doctor."

"Yes, that is true."

"This man is exactly who he claims to be, Dr. Weir. I ask you to allow him access to any information you can give him."

Weir was taken aback. "What?"

"Listen to me, Elizabeth," Stewart continued, "If The Doctor has arrived in your installation, then he is there for a reason. Trust me. I must go now." Click.

Weir hung up and looked up to se a very smug-looking Doctor. She stood. "Please follow me, Doctor," she said, handing him the U.N.I.T. badge back, "I will show you to the guest quarters."

They left the room. Weir did not notice the extra cabinet that appeared in her room as she left, nor did she notice the man in black as he stepped out from it.

"Doctor, Doctor..." The Master said, shaking his head, "What have you gotten yourself into this time?"


End file.
